momatsixteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Panabaker
Mom at Sixteen Jacey Jeffries (Danielle Panabaker) is a 16 year old girl, but she is no normal teenager, Jacey is a mother of a 5 month old son. Jacey was going to give her son up for adoption but she changed her mind at the last second. Boyfriend: Her boyfriend, Brad, doesnt know that Jacey had a baby and that the baby is his. Jacey broke the news to him after going to go see him at his college. After Jacey told him, Brad took the news badly and blew her off. Later on Brad turns up on Jaceys door step asking to see Charley, Brad holds his son for the first time, when Jacey's mother comes she starts question Brad, which makes Brad leave. He says later on that his family will support Jacey and Brad but only if they have a DNA test to make sure the baby is his. Adoption: Towards the end of the movie it shows Jacey's Guidence Counseller, Mrs Copper, running towards the PE office, her husband is the PE coach at the high school, (Mrs Copper cannot concive kids which means they want to adopt a child) She had just got a phone call from the adoption place, saying that a baby was ready for adoption, Mr Copper questions the idea by asking if she wants to go through it again, (Mr and Mrs Copper lost a baby through adoption) Mrs Copper replies with "this time it's a different story, the mother has already signed the adoption papers, but she wants an open adoption," Mr Copper is quick to reply with "Ok," They shortly arrive at the adoption place where the lady tells them that the baby is ready to be taken home, Jacey walks forward with Charley saying "maybe its like the phsyic said, before Charley was born he choose me to be his birth mother, but he choose you to be his mom and dad, This is the hardest thing I will ever do," Mrs Copper is over joyed, she says that Jacey will always be part of thier family. Years Later At the very end of the movie, we see Coach Bob (Mr Copper) filming Charley on his first day of Kindergarten, Mr Copper asks Charley questions, One being " anything new in your life?" Charley replies with " I got a baby sister last year. Coach Bob asks him another question " and where did she come from?" He replies with "from my mommy's tummy." Next question was "and where did you come from?" His reply was "from my Jacey's tummy?" He then goes over to Jacey and hugs her. She asks him "who am I?" He replies "my birth mother" His dad asks him "what is so special about Jacey?" Charley says "she helped me find my family" Charley then finishes with "I am the only one who knows how much she loves me, because I am the only one who knows what her heart feels like from inside of her." He hugs Jacey and thats how the movie finishes. Category:Family